Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Policies
In order for to thrive as a comprehensive database, there are a number of policies established that set reasonable procedures and guidelines, and serve to regulate the behavior of members in the said wiki's community. They are applied to all editors, without exception, and shall be strictly enforced. It is mandated that every editor gives an earnest effort at enforcing the policies. Refer to the Blocking Policy to see consequences for violating any policy. Note that there are a few policies which apply across all of Wikia; these can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Code of Conduct Users are expected to treat one another with courtesy and respect. In the event of an edit conflict with another user, arrange to have a discussion with said user in order to work out the differences; everyone is expected to be civil and polite, even if there are insolvable disagreements. Some essential dos and don'ts: * Do not be hotheaded, rash, and unruly. * Do not make personal insults. * Do not take personal offence, when things do not go your way. * Do not ever flout our policies and/or disregard/erase an administrator's warning. * Do remain diplomatic and cordial at all times. * Do be tactful with your words, so that you do not hurt others. * Do be fair; know when you are wrong and humbly admit to your mistakes. * Do contact an administrator to settle the dispute, if you and the other person(s) are unable to do so. Remember that edit warring is unacceptable. All parties that participate in edit warring will face consequences. This site has zero tolerance for the usage and insertion of offensive, abusive, and/or inappropriate language; malicious conduct in the articles, , message walls, or anywhere else on the wiki; and the act of harassing other users. Moreover, removing referenced and proven content from the articles is deemed an act of vandalism. Violators will receive a warning or an immediate block, depending on the magnitude of the destruction. Manual of Style The Manual of Style is a style guide for all of 's articles. For more information, navigate to Manual of Style. Blocking Policy Blocking is the method by which administrators can prohibit users from editing on . Blocks are used to prevent damage or disruption. Blocks are sometimes used as a deterrent, to discourage the disrespectful behavior that led to the block and to encourage a productive editing environment. Administrators should not undo other administrators' blocks without prior discussion. Blatant vandalism, such as deliberately publishing nonsense and/or profanity to an article, warrants an immediate block and does not require a warning. Reasons for Blocking Accounts and/or IP addresses may be blocked for: * Flagrant/Persistent harassment and/or personal attacks on another user(s) * Flagrant/Persistent spamming and/or vandalism (e.g. intentionally defacing a page) on the wiki's articles * Flagrant/Persistent incivility and/or violation of the wiki's Code of Conduct * Flagrant/Persistent violation/disregard of the wiki's policies * Edit warring or revert warring Duration of Blocks * First Offence = Warning. (Possible; it is entirely the administrator's discretion whether the user deserves a warning or an immediate block. The administrator will assess the duration they feel would be effective, depending on the severity of the violation. If a warning is issued but not heeded by the user, a block will be administered.) * Second Offence = Two weeks' block or more. * Third Offence = Three months' block or more. * Fourth Offence = One year's block or indefinite block. Chat Policy The Chat Policy outlines the expectations has for those who decide to utilize the live, real-time feature . The principal purpose of Chat is to facilitate discussions among users. Chat is a privilege that should not be abused under any circumstances. It should be a friendly and welcoming environment for all editors. Refer to the Blocking Policy, for consequences for violating the Chat Policy. Reasons for Ban from Chat Accounts may be banned from Chat for: * Flagrant/Persistent harassment and/or personal attacks on another user(s) * Flagrant/Persistent spamming/advertising/defamation * Flagrant/Persistent incivility and/or violation of the wiki's Code of Conduct * Flagrant/Persistent violation/disregard of the wiki's policies * Chat invasion. Subjects about wikis other than should not be discussed here. * Sock puppetry, which is to create multiple accounts in order to bypass a ban given to a previous account. If you have witnessed one of the infractions mentioned above, then please take a screenshot of the conversation and relate it to a chat moderator or an administrator if one was not online at that time. If you have been banned and wish for the ban to be lifted, please show good conduct on the wiki and then negotiate with the chat moderator or administrator who banned you; remember that it is entirely their discretion whether you deserve to have the ban lifted or not. If you feel that you have been unjustly banned, please contact an administrator. Deletion Policy Occasionally, undesirable content is added to . When that happens, it will be removed from the wiki. Note that only administrators and Wikia appointed users with special rights have the ability to delete a page/image/etc., and the final decision rests with them. Marking for Deletion To mark a page/image/etc. for deletion, simply add the template to it. You can also add , if you wish to state a reason for marking the page/image/etc. for deletion. If a page/image/etc. is marked for deletion, the issue can be discussed and analyzed on either the Talk Page of the page/image/etc., or on the dedicated discussion page. Reasons for Deletion There are a wide array of reasons why a detail, page, image, file, forum, comment, redirect, and/or video may be deleted or considered for deletion. Generally, if the content violates the wiki's policies and Code of Conduct, and/or contains inaccuracies, speculation, spam, vandalism, fanfiction, fanart, and/or misleading/unnecessary/unreferenced/copyrighted/low-quality (media file only) information and material, then the content will be removed. Discussion Policy Discussion is a crucial part of . It should be used to exchange ideas among peers in the community and to make decisions and/or compromises. Before major changes to an article can be published, a discussion relevant to said changes must be in place; the changes must be approved by an administrator. The most fundamental rule of discussions is that the person(s) involved in the discussion must observe the Code of Conduct at all times. Failure to do so will result in . Things to Remember * Note that the Talk Pages on articles should be used to discuss suggestions for article improvement only (e.g. grammatical errors, layout issues, ambiguous wording, etc.). Please place all general comments, queries, and theories in the . Posts in Talk Pages must be signed by the individual who published them; posts can be signed with four tildes (~~~~), or by clicking the signature button. For each new discussion topic, a new heading must be established. * Do not alter any post that is not your own, unless it is to remove abusive content, or content that otherwise violates 's policies. * Do not continue a discussion that was closed on a Talk Page; if you wish for it to be reopened, then contact an administrator and clearly state your reason(s). Remember that it is at the discretion of the administrator whether or not they reopen the discussion. * Forum discussions that are inactive for a period of two weeks or more will be closed. Image Policy Things to Remember * The content of all images uploaded cannot violate our policies. Images should be never contain pornographic, offensive, inappropriate, gory, and/or explicit content. Doing so will result in immediate deletion of the image, and the uploader will most likely be blocked without warning. * Images will be marked for deletion if they are unused, have no foreseeable use, and/or violate any of the policies. * All images from official sources (e.g. the manga, anime, and/or data books) should be placed in their respective image galleries for cataloging purposes. * Refrain from uploading or using poor quality images. If a higher quality duplicate of an existing file is uploaded under a different file name, the old lower quality file is to be flagged for deletion to prevent image duplication. * Any picture or .gif that is uploaded and has not found a use (either on a profile or an article) can and will be promptly deleted. * Any user that uploads pictures and/or .gifs for use on their profile will find that after two months or more of inactivity, the pictures and/or .gifs can and will be deleted. * While we permit fan art in user profiles, do not upload them with the intention of including them in any actual articles. We only use official images for articles. In addition, all fan art are to be included into the Category:User Page Images. * Self/personal images are not permitted on this site. * Do not mark images as your own. Yana Toboso and other official sources own all images from the manga, anime, and other Kuroshitsuji-related merchandise. * Images need to be at least 120px wide for the article images and at least 290px wide for the character profile pictures. If they are not wide enough, the quality will diminish when stretched to fit the format of this wiki. * Images are to be free of errors where possible. They should not contain mouse pointers and borders. Text from subtitles and text in manga pictures, primarily dialogue of characters and text added by the scanlators such as the name of the scanlation group, should also be removed. This may mean manually erasing it yourself or finding a raw video instead of a subbed one. Avoid TV network logos, if possible. * Pictures should remain largely untouched. For example, they should not be stretched vertically or horizontally, and they should not have adjustments to the color and larger portions of the background should not be cut out. Doing so distorts the image from the original intent of Yana Toboso and/or the animators. Generally, if you have to do more than crop, and erase dialogue, then you are excessively modifying the image. * File names should be clear, concise, and descriptive of what the respective images actually depict or are used for. Gibberish/long strings of numbers/words constitute bad file names. For organizational purposes, it is necessary to indicate the source of the file in the file name; for example, Image:Ch110 Bravat and Sebastian.png has the prefix "Ch110" to signify that the image was taken from Chapter 110 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. * The copyright of all images remains with Yana Toboso, Yen Press, FUNimation, and any other individual/group who legally owns the material. It does not belong to the individuals who provide the manga scans or episodes online. Thus, all images uploaded need to be properly marked with their fair use tag and fair use rationale. * Do not overwrite an existing image/replace an image by uploading another image with the same file name. Upload all images under new file names. The only time when it is acceptable to replace an image with a new one is if the one you are uploading is essentially identical but higher-quality in comparison. * Embedded videos are not to be used on articles, due to possible copyright infringement. Protection Policy Some pages may be protected from editing due to flagrant/persistent vandalism or to preserve the integrity of the wiki. To edit on , one must first have a Wikia account ( ), as all pages on are protected by default so that only registered users can edit them. A few pages are protected so that only administrators can edit them. Learn more about them down below. Full Protected Some pages are fully protected because they have been frequently vandalized, an edit war has taken place, and/or the accuracy of their content must be maintained. This type of protection may only last for a short period of time or it may be indefinite, depending on the situation at hand. Only administrators may edit fully protected pages. Permanently Full Protected Some pages are protected to administrator (sysop) level by default because they are essential to running . They cannot be unprotected. These pages include logos and style sheets. Move Protected Some pages are protected so that they cannot be moved without an administrator's authorization. This may be due to page-move vandalism, or as a prevention measure on high-use pages. Only administrators may move the pages. Profile Policy All registered users of are automatically given their own and . However, with these privileges, come some basic rules that must be obeyed. Violations of the wiki's policies will result in . Additionally, an administrator may remove content they have deemed unacceptable without giving any prior warning, or take whatever other necessary action to curb vandalism and/or incivility. What is a Profile? Details about the Profile can be found . Things to Remember * In most cases, users are welcome to edit their own profiles as they see fit, as long as the content (information, images, etc.) added does not violate the wiki's policies. * No user is allowed to edit another user's profile without their express permission. If another user edits your profile without permission, you can report the offence to an administrator. * One's profile should not be their biggest contribution to the site. Users who intend to edit on a regular basis should not focus solely on their profile; edits to the wiki's articles are of prime importance. * Users are not allowed to make a list of users they dislike or wish to discredit on their profile. * Users should mark for deletion any picture that they uploaded for their profile which they are no longer using. You can do this by adding to the picture's information page. For further information on pictures, refer to the Image Policy. What is a Message Wall? Details about the Message Wall can be found . Things to Remember * Observe the Code of Conduct at all times. Contact an administrator if you and the other user(s) are unable to resolve a dispute. * It is forbidden for a user to remove Warnings from an administrator. Removing warnings is considered an attempt to whitewash one's reputation, and demonstrates an unwillingness to comply with the rules. *